marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Force Vol 1 57
(story) | NextIssue = (title) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = Adam Pollina | CoverArtist2 = Mark Morales | Writer1_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler1_1 = Anthony Castrillo | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Colourist1_1 = Marie Javins | Colourist1_2 = Malibu Hues | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Quotation = Sinister can't hide the truth from me. I'll rip it out of his head! | Speaker = Nate Grey | StoryTitle1 = The Best Laid Plans... (Onslaught: Impact 1 - In the Company of Strangers, Pt. 2) | Synopsis1 = Xavier's Sinister stands over the body of Nate Grey and the X-Force team. Domino tries to keep Sinister from taking off with Nate. He tells Domino to put down her weapon. Suddenly, Caliban attacks Sinister without warning. He has a lot of rage built up and takes it out on Sinister. Domino and Tabitha are amazed that Caliban is lashing out in such a manner. Sinister is stunned long enough that Domino gets X-Force awake and then turns on a self-destruct sequence on that part of the mansion. A giant explosion rocks the night sky. Warpath and Risque are heading toward the mansion and see the fire on the horizon. He tells her that he must go to help and she is worried that it is something bad. Inside, Sinister gains consciousness and sees that X-Force is gone and so is Nate Grey. Domino and Sunspot head off with Nate. Domino tries to learn of a way that they can somehow get Nate his powers back. Caliban and Meltdown head off through the sewers together. He is worried of how he lost it back when he attacked Sinister with such rage. Meltdown tells him that she saw it and he will have to learn to deal with it. She tells him that he will not blindly attack any of his team. Domino continues to try to figure out how they can get Nate's powers back. She determines that Sinister does not attack Cable and thinks it may be because of his Askani teachings. She tries to have Nate tap into Sunspot's mind. She knows that Sunspot has a lingering part of Cable's memories in his own since his removal of Reignfire. Nate taps into this and see Blaquesmith. This memory seems to be too much and Sunspot and Nate both get knocked out. Siryn and Shatterstar attempt to take on Sinister alone. They do not do very well and Sinister is surprised that someone with Shatterstar's potential powers holds back so much. Then, Warpath zooms into the room and attacks Sinister. This catches him off-guard. Risque then also attacks and throws part of the mansion at him. Then Nate attacks Sinister. Sinister is not ready to fight him and he is completely taken aback. Sinister is overwhelmed and finally tells Nate to stop. Nate finally tells Sinister that he is joining X-Force in their fight against Onslaught. Sinister tells him that he needs to have Nate look into his mind to find a way to stop Onslaught. Against Domino's advice, Nate does this and Sinister uses his powers to lash out against them all. X-Force and Nate are all knocked out and Sinister finally picks Nate up and takes him away. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** - | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 2nd story * - 10th story | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/27/2010 }} References